Thirty Seconds
by Phantom Fox
Summary: Soft whimpers, screaming pleas... A begging Tamer watches, helpless as his thief is taken... Rated for content. I'm putting this as a tentative Complete, at least until I know hwther the muses will talk.


Holy cheese, I am _so_ going to be hunted down for this...

This is something that I found in my unfinished files. I found it, and decided to see if it was worth keeping, liked it, decided to post as is. Don't kill the messenger, kill the muses.

Warnings! Alternate Universe, Krad being Krad, Daisuke in Krad's clutches, Dark not being around, ONESHOT (for now (might continue, probably won't, oh well)) non-con, rape, Yaoi, get over it, or get out.

* * *

"This is the Niwa that has the kaitou... Am I correct, Satoshi-sama?" 

There was no answer to the seemingly innocent question, but that didn't keep him from speaking. "Now now, Satoshi-sama, don't be so crude. Our guest is still here." His voice was soft, with an accent reminiscent of European nobility.

He glanced over to the side, eyes fastening on an antique mirror. The mirror lay against a corner of the dimly lit room, reflecting the image of a teen with oddly cut purple hair dressed in tasteful black leather. Around slender wrists was a thick pair of handcuffs, securely fastening the young man to the headboard of the bed he was laying on. He appeared to be deep in sleep, his breathing deep and even.

Kneeling over him was another, this one with blond hair that fell to the wooden floors in a long ponytail. A single strand fell in front of golden eyes that remained focused on the sleeping teen's face. Curling over his back was a pair of brilliantly white wings, half hiding his face.

Turning his eyes away from the mirror, the angel smirked, and leaned closer to the teen, until he was hovering a few inches over the peaceful countenance. A tiny gothic cross tied to the end of his ponytail jingled slightly with each careful movement.

Golden orbs sliding half closed, the angel allowed his breathing pattern to synchronize with the sleeper, so that as the young man breathed out, he breathed in, taking in his captive's taste and scent.

"Hmmm. . ." It came out as a low purr. "Beautiful. What fine taste you have, Satoshi-sama." His lips ghosted over the sleeping face as the purr turned into a chuckle. "Dearest Satoshi-sama, you should know that what is yours is, by extension, mine."

To prove this, he slipped a hand into the purple hair, gripping it tightly, forcibly pulling the teen's head back. Ignoring whatever response this action prompted, he stroked a hand over the still face, planting a soft kiss on the tempting lips, relinquishing his hold only just before the young man roused.

A breathy moan escaped the purple haired teen as he stirred, slender fingers twitching slightly. The angel purred low in his throat as closed eyes fluttered open, revealing innocent ruby orbs that gazed bemusedly into the golden eyes of his captor. In the mirror, however, his reflection remained still.

"Satoshi-kun...?"

The angel remained silent, a slow smirk making its way onto his lips. Unheard by the ruby eyed teen, someone was pleading for him to get away, to notice something wrong with the blue haired impersonation hovering over him.

Suddenly, sense came into the ruby eyes, edging close to a paralyzing fear. "Krad..."

"So you do know me, little Niwa." The blonde reflected in the mirror darted forward, capturing the teen's lips in a bruising kiss. A startled gasp opened his mouth enough for Krad to slip his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting first hand the flavor that he had breathed in earlier. The young man tasted of strawberries...

Once he had finished sampling the young Niwa, he disengaged the kiss gently, pausing to nibble tenderly at bruised lips before speaking again. "I'm glad."

During the kiss, he had dropped the illusion he had held, so now his appearance matched the one in the mirror. He spread his wings out, stretching them before folding them comfortably behind his back, lazily watching the Niwa's face flicker through emotions, even as he began struggling. Absently countering the weak struggles, the angel leaned forward, planting feather light kisses on the upturned face.

Slowly, Krad's fingers began slipping the buttons that closed the vest open, ignoring the half article whimpers and pleas for him to stop. A pleased smirk appeared on his lips when the teen doubled his attempts at freedom, arching his back, and bucking in an effort to throw Krad off. This, of course, only urged the angel onto greater efforts, kisses turning to vicious nips and bites at the tanned skin.

By now, the vest was open, revealing a bronzed body, supple and lean from years of training. Reaching down between their bodies he started tugging at the belts wrapped around the teen's waist, causing a startled, desperate cry to escape the purple haired teen.

"No! Don't, please, please, no—" A cry that the angel silenced by thrusting slim, cold fingers into the young teen's mouth.

"Listen to me, little Niwa." Harsh golden eyes gazed down into ruby as Krad spoke quietly, shifting so that he was leaning over the shaking body. "I can do this one of two ways; I can rape you and deal with the retribution that Dark will hand out after; or we can do this with pleasure on both sides."

He paused. "I will give you thirty seconds to decide." Slowly, the angel sat back on his heels, studying the emotions flashing over his captive's face indifferently. He would get what he wanted, either way. Resistance would just make it more fun, in his opinion.

A faint sound, half-sob, half-self pitying moan, drew his attention back to the Niwa. Krad stayed silent for moment more before speaking, his voice sounding bored even to his own ears. "Have you decided?"

The teen just nodded, tears slipping from his closed eyes.

"Well?" Impulsively, the blonde pressed his lips against his captive's collarbone, tasting that addictive strawberry again. "What will it be? Rape? Or…?"

The teen made a desperate sound as he trailed off. "The last one?" Shamed, the teen just nodded, pulling at the handcuffs as if he just realized they were there.

Unheard by the now crushed Niwa, someone—Krad's tamer—was screaming at him. _:Damn it, Krad! You can't do this! You can't do this to him, you bastard!!:_

Krad smirked at the boy in his mind as he tipped the Niwa's tear streaked face up to his, forcing the teen's unresisting mouth open with his tongue.

**_:Watch me.:__

* * *

_**

_Fin. _

((For now... The muses are speaking, curse them...))


End file.
